The invention concerns the frontages of buildings and elements for such frontages.
Frontage elements including a cellular material core and a plastics material facing panel supported by the core and visible from outside the building are known per se. Such elements are light in weight and produce a lightweight frontage. However, the material of the facing panel generally has a higher coefficient of thermal expansion than the core which makes it difficult to fix the panel to the core in a simple and reliable manner.
One aim of the invention is to propose a frontage element in which the panel is fixed to its support in a simple and reliable manner. This aim is achieved in accordance with the invention by a frontage element including a support and a panel comprising at least two fixing parts fixed to the support and a generally plane wall extending between the two fixing parts, in which at least one of the fixing parts is set back from the plane of the wall and is deformable so that the wall is free to move parallel to itself relative to the support if the temperature of the panel is modified.
The deformation of the or each fixing part therefore enables the wall to expand in its own plane without threatening the quality of the fixing of the panel to the support.
The support advantageously includes a core having at least one lateral face extending in a general direction perpendicular to the wall of the panel, the support including means for fixing the or each fixing part facing and at a distance from the lateral wall of the core.
The fixing means are advantageously connected to a rear face of the core opposite the wall of the panel.
The fixing means are advantageously adapted to receive the fixing part upon movement of the support relative to the panel perpendicularly to the wall.
Accordingly, fixing the panel to the support is a simple matter.
The support advantageously includes a guide surface adapted to guide the fixing part as far as the fixing means from a position near the fixing means upon movement of the support relative to the panel perpendicularly to the wall.
This further simplifies fixing the panel to the support.
The guide surface is advantageously shaped so that the fixing parts move away from each other during movement of the support.
Accordingly, the fixing part is able to deform greatly when the wall expands.
The support advantageously includes first and second assembly parts constituting the fixing means, the first assembly part is advantageously fixed to the core and faces it and the second assembly part is advantageously outside the element and fixed to the first assembly part with a thermally insulative material interposed seal disposed between them. Accordingly, heat transfer from the second assembly part in direct contact with the surrounding air and the first assembly part adjacent the core.
The first assembly part is advantageously a section extending along a lateral face of the core.
Accordingly, the first assembly part constitutes a reinforcing part increasing the mechanical strength of the core.
The core advantageously comprises a cellular material.
A light frontage element is obtained in this way.
The panel advantageously comprises a solid plastics material.
Accordingly, the panel can have widely different appearances depending on the required aesthetic effect of the frontage.
The invention also consists in a system for constructing a frontage comprising two frontage elements in accordance with the invention and a connecting seal adapted to be fixed to the two frontage elements when they are disposed adjacent each other to prevent air passing between the two frontage elements in a direction perpendicular to the walls of the panels.
This limits heat exchange between the outside and the inside of the frontage.
Each frontage element advantageously includes a cover seal such that the cover seals of two adjacent frontage elements come into contact with each other to prevent water spray passing between the two frontage elements in a direction perpendicular to the walls of the panels.
The second assembly part is advantageously adapted to receive a fastener for the cover seal and/or the connecting seal.
This simplifies the assembly of the various parts of each frontage element.
The invention further consists in a frontage comprising frontage elements in accordance with the invention or a system in accordance with the invention.
Other features and advantages of the invention will emerge more clearly from the following description of a preferred embodiment of the invention given by way of non-limiting example.